(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to integrated circuit package, in particular to package with surge protection.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional integrated circuit (IC) package has no protection against electrical surges or electrostatic discharge When an accidental voltage appears at the input or output terminals of an integrated circuit package, permanent damage may be inflicted to the integrated circuit.
In the case of electrostatic discharge, the high voltage occurs only momentarily and decays rapidly. The situation can be simulated by the discharge of a capacitor. For such a situation, protection is needed is only during the short discharge period.